MMPR: TNG: Pink Coma
by roboblob
Summary: Episode 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation. Today on Power Rangers, Kent helps TJ study for finals but gets caught up in the middle of some ranger action.
1. Chapter 1: Garbage Dump

Pink Coma

by Joe San Agustin

(Fade in to: The Battlefield. The Rangers are battling Zedd's newest monster, Garbage Dump. It pollutes the earth)

**Gail's Inner Monologue: For one week, we've been battling monsters and studying. Finals are in two weeks and we were just about to study when this guy started polluting clean places. Like the beach, the other beach, and my and Kent's room. Well, Kent's part of the room was messy to begin with, but mine was always clean.**

**Garbage Dump: Ta ta Rangers! I'm off to get bigger!**

(He grows and barfs garbage everywhere)

**Sitka: How are we gonna clean this up?**

**Reed: Uhh...he is a walking mini garbage truck that became huge right?**

**TJ: Yeah, why?**

**Reed: Maybe, if we try not to destroy him, we have him put the garbage in his processor and then we destroy him.**

**Mario: That's not a bad idea.**

**TJ: How are we gonna get a pollution villain to clean up its mess?**

**Reed: Yeah, haven't thought of that.**

**Sitka: I have an idea. Destroy him and find a way to clean this up later. Right now, we need the zords.**

**All: We need zord power now!**

**Reed: Please.**

(The zords appear. They destroy the Garbage Dump)

**Sitka: Zordon, what do we do about this trash?**

**Zordon: I have the perfect location.**

(Cut to: Zedd's lair)

**Zedd: No! You will pay power brats!**

(The trash appears)

**Zedd: And now I have to wait a week for the trash to be picked up by the Intergalactic Garbage Collectors!**

(The intro plays)


	2. Chapter 2: Studying for Finals

(Fade in to: Lunch)

**Gail's Inner Monologue: With our ranger lives interfering with our regular lives, we're running on lack of studying and might fail the finals.**

**Gail: What are we supposed to do? Finals start in two weeks and we haven't studied a thing. If we fail the finals, we won't graduate!**

**Kent: Just do what I do. Don't study.**

**Ed: I think that you're the only one out of all of us that doesn't study.**

**Kent: Yet, I still get good grades.**

**Mario: And besides, it's in 2 weeks. Not one.**

**TJ: You're like the genius of the group.**

**Kent: What group? I'm not a ranger.**

**TJ: So?**

**Mario: You were in Course 1 in 6th, Course 2 in 7th, and Pre-Algebra in now. You're just an average genius. I was in Pre-Algebra in 6th grade.**

**Kent: And 7th grade and 8th grade.**

**Mario: Shut up.**

(They all start laughing)

(Fade to: Zedd's lair)

**Zedd: Ah, so a non-ranger who knows the rangers is a genius. He seems to be the most vulnerable too. I think I'll use him to help me destroy Zordon and the rangers!**

(He laughs evily and chokes)

**Zedd: I wish the IGC got here earlier.**

(Cut to: Lunch)

**TJ: Hey Kent, since you're the genius, could you help me study?**

**Kent: Sure.**

**Ed: Oooh. Kent has a date!**

**Kent: Yeah for studying! And now that you're single you won't ever have a date!**

**Ed: I can get rebound.**

**Mario: Did you hear?**

**Kent: Hear what?**

**Mario: You don't know?**

**Ed: The bird is the word?**

**Mario: No, Cindy's on her 3rd boyfriend! 4th if you count Ed.**

**Kent: Yeah, you can't catch rebound Ed.**

**TJ: So. Geick, 4 PM, after school, today.**

**Kent: Sure. Oh there is one subject I can't help you on.**

**TJ: What is it?**

**Kent: Math.**

**TJ: Why? You're bad?**

**Kent: No, I'm great at math, it's just that, you're in Algebra and I'm in Pre-Algebra.**

**TJ: Oh.**

**Ed: Not a genius after all huh?**

**Kent: Shut up.**

(Fade to: Geick)

(TJ is waiting for Kent)

**TJ: Where the hell is he?**

(Her communicator beeps)

**TJ: Hello?**

**Zordon: TJ.**

(She yelps)

**Zordon: I'm testing the communicators. Anyway, I sense great danger within this area. Be on the lookout for any suspicious objects.**

**TJ: Got it Zordon.**

(Kent sneaks up behind her)

**Kent: Boo!**

(She screams and punches him across the face)

**TJ: Oh my god. Kent I'm sorry.**

(She tries to wake him up, but no avail)

**TJ: So, this is the potential of my powers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kent Goes Bonkers

(Next scene: Newark Airport)

**Joe: Can you believe it?**

**Miguel: Yeah, we're going to England.**

**Antonio: Plus, our trip was already paid for.**

**Abanoub: I wonder who invited us.**

(Ryan comes out of nowhere)

**Ryan: Guys, the food here is great!**

**Joe: Ooh Taco Party!**

**Abanoub: Taco Lax is better.**

**Miguel: You know, I think the envelope color looked familiar.**

**Antonio: What do you mean?**

**Miguel: Remember earlier in the summer, like once school was out?**

**Antonio: Yeah. Oh, that time! Yeah, Amy's Scottish.**

**Miguel: Really? I can't tell the difference.**

**Antonio: Apparently. Hey, when's our flight?**

**Joe: 10:30!**

(Antonio looks at the clock)

**Antonio: It's 10:25!**

**Joe: Fuck. Guys, we gotta run!**

**Ryan: But we didn't pay for the**

**Abanoub: You did pay for it to go right?**

**Ryan: Oh yeah. Run!**

(They run for the gate)


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Android Kent

**Kent: Fine, but you two have to help me get this kid to a hospital.**

**Bebe: That's the important thing. I was just zapped to the command center for an emergency.**

**Ed: Zordon told her what happened and she's the new temporary pink ranger.**

**Kent: And she told you first?**

**Bebe: I was expecting you to be at his house.**

**Ed: Let's just get TJ to the hospital.**

(They pick her up and walk away)

**Kent: Bebe, stay here with the other rangers.**

**Bebe: Okay.**

(Zordon calls again)

**Zordon: Rangers, Zedd's hypnosis has faded away. But, Kent wasted enough time for Zedd to make an evil Kent clone. It's more of an android. So you just have to destroy it.**

**Sitka: Got it. Where is it?**

**Zordon: Right over there.**

(They see evil android clone Kent)

**Android Kent: Hello rangers.**

**Reed: Hi!**

**Sitka: It's morphin time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Like a Sissy

(They morph and start fighting)

**Gail: You may be evil and a robot, but you're an evil robot clone of Kent.**

**Reed: Yeah, you fight like a sissy.**

**Android Kent: Shut up!**

(They start fighting and Android Kent starts fighting like a sissy)

**Sitka: Ha!**

**Zordon: Bebe, you must use your sword and stab the Android in the chest so it will self-destruct.**

**Bebe: Why?**

**Zordon: You're the one with the sword. Sitka has a gun, Gail has a staff, Mario has nuchauku, and Reed has a deadly paddle ball.**

**Reed: I love paddle ball.**

**Bebe: Got it.**

(She takes out her sword and stabs Android Kent. He self destructs)

**Bebe: Yeah!**

(Fade to: Zedd's lair)

**Zedd: I'm not even gonna make him bigger. He's too weak.**


	6. Chapter 6: TJ's Coma Dream

(Fade to: The hospital. Everyone is worried about TJ)

**Kent: I'm sorry.**

**Ed: She's in a coma.**

**Kent: We have no idea how long it will last. All I know is, while she's unconcious, we can still help her study for finals.**

**Bebe: How is that important?**

**Ed: Because, if we fail the finals, we don't graduate.**

**Sitka: She's probably gonna still be in a coma during finals!**

**Reed: I think they're saying that they hope that she will snap out of it before finals.**

**Kent: Thank you!**

**Gail: Kent, everything's gonna be okay.**

**Kent: Why are you telling me this? I'm not even crying.**

**Mario: You do have the guilt of being the one to put her in the coma.**

**Kent: Thanks, that helps. I wonder what she's thinking of.**

(Fade to: TJ's coma dream. She's at Geick)

**TJ: Where did everyone go? Kent?**

**Voice: He's not here. You're in a coma.**

**TJ: Who are you?**

**Voice: I'm your conscience.**

**TJ: Why are you male?**

**Voice: You're inner male is apparently your conscience.**

(She sees a man in the distance. He has big ears, short hair, a leather jacket, and other clothing related to the 9th doctor)

**TJ: Who's that?**

**Conscience: In due time.**

(Cut to: The hospital)

**Kent: I just hope she's okay.**

**Reed: Kent, I found this in the lounge. It's addressed to you.**

**Kent: There's a ton of Kents.**

**Reed: Is there a ton of Kentson Logan Manaoags?**

**Kent: Give me that.**

(He grabs the sticky note and reads it)

**Ed: What does it say?**

**Kent: He is coming back.**

**Bebe: Who is coming back?**

**Kent: No freakin clue.**

(Cut to: Geick)

**TJ: Hey kid!**

**Kid: What?**

**TJ: Who are you?**

**Kid: Let's just say that I'm a friend. You'll be seeing me more often. I'm not supposed to be a part of this coma dream. Somehow, I just made it through.**

**TJ: Nice meeting you.**

**Kid: And you.**

(He walks away)

**TJ: Who was he?**

(Fade out)


End file.
